To initiate the breeding of a protected strain of anophthalmic cats for potential study by neuroanatomical and electrophysiological methods. Preliminary neuroanatomy will be undertaken to determine major differences in the organization of the visual pathways of anophthalmic versus ordinary cats. To compare congenital versus induced effects of anophthalmia, a second experimental group of bilateral neonatal enucleations will also be included in the preliminary histological study.